


you don't see how much I love you

by Svtsminhyuk



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svtsminhyuk/pseuds/Svtsminhyuk
Summary: Jihyo has a really big crush on Sana and Sana is really blind.





	you don't see how much I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting some f/f and I tried a different style of writing. It's probably trash but it's a start right?

There are so many things Jihyo likes about Sana.

Sana is clumsy. No doubt about it. But Sana is clumsy in a way that Jihyo finds absolutely endearing and she doesn't know why. 

Sana is caring. Everyone knows this one too. Sana is always looking out for the members and makes sure they've all eaten enough and that they're not pushing themselves too hard. This melts Jihyo's heart into a warm puddle. 

Sana is sexy. This one the others may not know as well. But Jihyo knows it like she knows her own name. There's just something incredible alluring about Sana and it is so so sexy. It frustrates Jihyo, to the point she loses her breath when Sana is being Sana and comes too close, pretending to kiss her. She feels her heart jump when Sana winks at her. She feels her throat dry up when Sana hugs her from behind. How does Sana have her losing her composure so bad? 

Jihyo's got it bad. She knows she does. Her crush on Sana gets worse by the day but she doesn't know what to do. She can't confess. She's the leader after all. And besides Sana doesn't feel the same. She probably never will.

Sana is Sana and she happens to be very blind. She can't see how much she riles Jihyo up. She doesn't see how Jihyo flushes when Sana puts a hand on the leader's thigh. She might never realize how much Jihyo thinks about her. And it hurts Jihyo so bad. 

 

Twice arrive to their schedule for the day. It's a variety show. They know the drill. 

It's all going fine and smoothly until Jihyo notices the MC keeps asking Sana to do 'shy shy shy' or that he keeps picking on Sana and asking what she thinks. Jihyo's Blood starts to boil and when the MC asks Sana to get up and dance Cheer Up in a sexy way. Sana giggles. She does the dance and flips her hair and twists her hips in a way Jihyo doesn't want anyone else to see. Jihyo counts to 10 and breathes out. The leader smiles and acts like she's enjoying it. On the inside she wants to bash the MC's face in. Sana's too good for him.

A week passes. Jihyo is boiling with jealousy again. This time Sana is pressed against Momo. They're giggling in their own world. Sana runs her fingers through the dancer's bangs. Jihyo looks away before she throws up. Her heart feels like a blade went through it. 

Another week passes. Twice are on they're way back home from a schedule. It's a long drive and it's almost midnight. Jihyo is sitting next to the window and Jungyeon, deep in thought about none other than Sana. Sana is always on her mind. 

Sana Sana Sana. She's in the other car right now, probably asleep. Probably without a clue about how much Jihyo likes her. Because Sana is blind. 

The driver pulls over at a rest stop. The girls all pile out to take a bathroom break and buy snacks. They still have a while to go. 

Jihyo steps out of the car last. The midnight air is calm and cool. She feels a chill across her bare legs. She tugs her sweatshirt lower. 

Jihyo walks towards the store. She doesn't need to pee and she doesn't need to buy anything. She continues to walk until she sees Sana inside the store with Mina. 

Jihyo doesn't know how or why but just seeing Sana makes her heart beat calmer, like everything is right in the world. Sana gives Jihyo faith that there is good in the world. Sana is all she needs. 

The leader smiles to herself. Still outside, she walks back to the car. She's exhausted. The vocalist rests her head against the window and closes her eyes, waiting for everyone else to pile into the car.

Less than a minute later she feels a presence next to her. An all too familiar smell envelopes her. She opens her eyes to meet her favorite brown ones. Sana. 

They're alone in the car. Jihyo feels her palms begin to sweat. The two girls don't exchange any words. They just look at each for a solid minute before Sana speaks up. 

"I love you." 

Jihyo's heard this before.  
"I love you too" she replies. But the words 'more than the way you love me' get stuck in her throat.

Sana leans closer. Jihyo doesn't move. Maybe she's too tired or maybe she wants Sana as close as possible. 

"I think you're really beautiful." Sana now whispers. Jihyo can smell Sana's facewash now. They're noses are practically touching. Jihyo still doesn't move. Instead she whispers back 

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever met." Sana looks into her eyes, shocked. Shit did Jihyo say too much? Is that not something a platonic friend would say? Did she mess everything up? 

Sana remains where she is, her lips only an inch away from Jihyo's. Sana blinks and Jihyo watches in awe the way her eyelashes move. Sana whispers

"Can I?"

Jihyo's confused. Can I what but whispers a yeah before she feels Sana's lips on hers. Jihyo's heart stops. Time stops. She's too shocked to react. Is Sana actually kissing her? Is this actually happening? 

Sana pulls away too fast. Before anything else can happen Jihyo grabs Sana by her hair and pulls her lips against her own. And they're kissing again. This time Jihyo is kissing Sana and this time Jihyo feels a feeling she only describe as happiness in her chest.

The kiss is short and sweet. Sana pulls away first. They both gasp for air and Sana nuzzles her head into the crook of Jihyo's neck. 

"I'm not blind you know."


End file.
